darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Background: Treasures
Treasures are mortal items that have been imbued with Glamour, thus giving them the power to perform specific Glamour-based effects. The Treasures Background allows your character to begin the game with a treasure already in her possession. Many high-level treasures are unique, meaning that there should never be more than one of their kind in a chronicle. It might have been a gift from a mentor, an incredibly lucky find at an antique shop, or a family heirloom. A treasure has both a mortal and a faerie appearance. For example, Behn'ir's Sword of Fire appears as a normal sword to mortals whereas it has a flaming blade when viewed by changelings. Since treasures are invested with Glamour, they have the effect of enchanting mortals who touch them. The rating of this Trait determines the power of the treasure. Although a treasure usually does only one thing in specific, the ratings below are listed in number of dots in an Art. This is to give you an idea of the types of things a treasure at that rating can do. A treasure will only do one effect. It does not have access to the Arts in the same way a changeling does. When determining your character's treasure, choose one effect based on the Art you assign to it and the level that you purchase. For example, Behn'ir's Sword of Fire is a 4-dot treasure that shatters solid objects on contact (Holly Strike). It doesn't get all the benefits of the Art. It still does normal damage to mortals and changelings. It is given one specific effect inspired by Holly Strike. Your Storyteller has the final say in approving all treasures and may wish to impose time constraints on both their activation and the duration of the effect. *Note: Bastet pay double for this background. • Basic: Common, one dot in an Art ::Examples: A lucky coin (Soothsay I/Fair Fortune), rosecolored glasses (Chicanery I/Fuddle), a large horseshoe magnet (Legerdemain 1/Gimmix) •• Minor: Uncommon, two dots in an Art ::Examples: A dunce cap that induces temporary amnesia (Chicanery 2/Fugue), a thermometer that heals as it reads the target's temperature (Primal 2/Heather Balm), a kingly scepter that allows its carrier to command others (Sovereign 2/Dictum) ••• Useful: Rare, three dots in an Art ::Examples: A piece of chalk that when used to draw on a flat surface opens a portal (Wayfare 3/Portal Passage), a lump of clay that forms itself into whatever the holder is looking at (Legerdemain 3/Effigy), a flashlight that when turned on becomes a saber of light and causes fear in its wielder's opponent (Chicanery 3/Haunted Heart) •••• Significant: Unique, four dots in an Art ::Examples: A shimmery veil that when worn makes the changeling invisible (Chicanery 4/Veiled Eyes), a hammer that will shatter any solid object (Primal 4/Holly Strike), a crystal ball that give glimpses of the future (Soothsay 4/Augury) ••••• Incredible: Unique, five dots in an Art ::Examples: A cigarette lighter that when nicked blinks the holder directly to whatever location he is holding in his mind (Wayfare 5/Flicker Flash), a golden picture frame that can hold any normal photo and which allows the carrier to look exactly like whatever is in the current picture (Primal 5/Elder-Form) Treasures Treasures